ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Advance Guide (Really?? There's ONE?)
Advance Guide (Really?? There's ONE?) Oh HIII! You found it! The hidden advance guide. Getting into evil and the TRUTH ain't telling you much? Here's the place to be, or maybe not. Technically i'm too lazy to make an account to login and edit Truth's guide. Dude has already left NGU. Or maybe not. Anyway, dis written by room 8 TROLL. And since people can edit this, read at your own risk. Dis guide isn't a long guide too, its more of a tips guide, that's cause i assume that if you can get to evil; you should at least have some brains! POST EVIL There always this question of when you should enter evil, bla bla bla **** that. So, things you need to do before entering evil *Hit minimum requirement of entering evil, infact you should enter it whenever you can just for the extra BP and go back to normal afterwards. Usually timed around 24m of total exp. *Get your normal challenges done (Except normal 24hr, and maybe 1 or 2 NOTM) *A fully greened Choco Set *A minimum of 200 PP for the Welcome to Evil Perk and more for banks *FOK at full power ( full harvest, perks, quirks, bb ngu ygg and exp ) *Beast V4 better be ded real good, and preferably you maxxed both the power pill and gerbil *35m of Total Exp (infact you are waaay qualified to start evil at this stage if you didn't **** up your gameplay) *prepare 1 or 2 EM pots (optional) Pro Tip: You can always use the Gear Optimizer to optimize your gears. You can search it on the web. Don't be a lazy **** and ask for a link. Go do some homework. EVIL WELKUM TO EVIL KOMRAD!!!! (OMFG ITS SOOO ****ING SLOWWW) So here you are in EVIL and apparently nothings moving. Literally not moving. Ya cant kill boss #1 cause ya suck. So here's how to un-suck. You just wait. and WAIT. And WAIT LONGER. Ya need some time to ramp the beards up and also for fruit activation. At this point some guys recommend to start an EVIL BASIC CHALLENGE which you purrhaps could. Anyway that's your choice. So you wanna do some 30min rebirths to get the number up and your boss number up. Your first goal would be to rush for boss #58 but its ok, just do a few 30mins rebirth and ya can stick back to 24hours. At least try to get to boss #37. The main idea here is to get to Greasy Nerd (boss #125) as fast as you can. Usually takes around 10 days from the start of evil. Just make sure to balance your A/D and P/T so you can reach Nerd simultaneously. So in evil you will find some features being very very unfriendly (shame on them) and some being very friendly (GOOD ON YOU!) *FIGHT BOSS ( with that evil multiplier division, this feature doesn't lets you kill tons of boss to reward you with exp, but nonetheless; quite important) *Adventure (ITOPOD is your friend stay here and farm pp nonstop) *Augmentation ( shit useless feature, all your dem EM cant even budge it much, BROKEN) *Advance Training (This is your most important friend) *Time Machine (EH? You put all your EM in it and it hardly moves?? Well its kinda BROKEN, needs 1000000X more EM now) *Blood Magic (You look at all your gold you plan to spend into blood magic, but its not going up easy.....guess its BROKEN too) *Wandoos (Back to 98 you go, aaaaaaand it's BROKEN) *NGU (nonono not evil, EVILS BROKEN, normal OK) *Yggdrasil (Keep those fo-ok cumming) *Gold Digger (HoHoHo, you think with that BROKEN time machine of yours you can get this working? Well it still works, but kinda bad service, cheap ho cheap service; cheap service = no pp! no exp! no ngu! no adv!) *Beards (Your good friend, always there for you even when you are asleep, offline, pooping or whatever you do, it runs) *Quests (Its retarded in normal, what makes you think its not gonna be retarded in evil too?) Pro Tip: A trick for doing quests faster than usual. A little tedious tho. Its called the SCUM QUEST METHOD. First you pick a zone you wanna stay in forever for quests. Lets say SEWERS. So what you want is to farm major quests on sewers at all time. Quest zones are random but the sequence are fix. Lets say you save your game and your zone goes from Sewer>A>D>F>B>Sewer; if you were to reload your game, it will go exactly Sewer>A>D>F>B>Sewer too. Get it? So all you need is to save the game, Hand In Sewer>Off major check box>Skip A>Skip D>Skip F>Skip B>On Major Checkbox>voila! back to sewer. So with this you only need to farm strings at all time and you can overfarm it too!. I suggest PPPL zone for later stages since the exp drop from PPPL is better than the other shit zones. (Hahaha! Screw those bonus handin quests perk, quirk, wish) EVILVERSE (THE FORGOTTEN ZONE 01) #58 So now you start to climb. First is to stay ITOPOD all the time, and farm as many pp as you can and add those banks. Get all the banks, up to Bank V except Gold Bank. Why? Because Advance Training, and Beards are not affected by the evil multiplier. Split your resources into 20-40% AT and the rest in Normal NGU. (Do run evil NGU occasionally, but its mainly gonna be normal until you hopefully get the Beast NGU Quirk) You should work towards capping your AT (At 8m levels at the end of a 24hr rb). This will provide you the stats to kill Evil mobs, but more importantly to raise the itopod floor. With AT wandoos you can start running wandoos 98 even perhaps bb it. Now you want to also get 5 Beards (minimum). You should be running this at all times. #Fu Manchu ( You gonna need dis) #Hitler (This are for boss climbing) #GOLD (nuff said) #NGU (dont up this if you want slower NGU) #BEAR (death to all who don't support the BEAR) Many people will ask, WHY NOT NECKBEARD? Imma say WHY NECKBEARD? WHATCHU WANNA FARM??? EVILVERSE? PFFT! (Keep reading and you'll know why) So now you gotta rush to BOSS 58 and unlock EVILVERSE ASAP. With the stats you get from capping AT, you should be able to snipe the bosses here. Now equip your gold set and kill the boss! This will push your diggers almost to its former glory where the ho's provide good internet service. Or is it? NOW GO BACK TO ITOPOD AND KEEP FARMING THOSE PP. WHAT? WHAT? Back to ITOPOD? Yes. Skip the dam evilverse. SKIP IT. Its only good for its gold. Pro Tip: '''When farming for gears, you can always put another set into the daycare to speed things up. Especially for gears that are the lowest lvl in the set. This way, you wouldn't need to rage over that last gear taking forever to clean up your set. PRETTY PINK PRINCESS LAND (THE FORGOTTEN ZONE 02) #100 Wear your gold set, kill the boss and GO BACK TO ITOPOD! YES! YOU HEARD ME! GO BACK TO ITOPOD! SKIP THIS SHIT. The only thing worth here is the ribbon but man, ya not gonna do any quests during the climb. '''Pro Tip: '''BEAST MODE SNIPE I: You can snipe bosses earlier by using Beast Mode. On Beast Mode, pre-cast parry and charge. Enter to boss/titan (you can cast both offensive and ultimate buff for titans during entry), strike with ultimate attack, pierce, parry then use paralyze gaze, hit again, block, hit again then OFF Beast Mode and run Defensive Buff. Fight til Death GREASY NERD #125 After 10-14 days in evil, you should reach here! If not, go back and read the guide cause ya probably did something wrong. At some point, you can choose to use the EM pots, but always stick to 24hr rebirths. NERD is the reason why you don't need neckbeard because he has a 100% chance of dropping one gear. The gear itself at ~lv5 will overpower any of the Choco Gears you are using. And now, you can HACK the game. Congratulations HACKER! NOW YOU CAN HACK! Clicks Hack....nice! Clicks EXP, click R3......rub yo eyes and see clearly the cost of R3. Well no joke, its R3 and it costs you a LAMBO. And in fact a LAMBO is too cheap compare to that R3. For starters you can get some R3 cap up, to 30-40k. Its only 8-12m exp. So start farming/scumming those Nerd gears to max and green. Get your incriminating evidence to lv100. The bonus will give you a hint of your R3 ratio. But i will suggest 1:40k:0.5 ratio. (< Don't complain. Its mine, you don't need to follow). Once ya done ya can go back to do some challenges like NORB and Basics. If ya 2-3 hitting the previous 2 zones, you can now farm them. Though their drop doesnt worth jack compare to nerd gears, hence forgotten..(get it?). Ratio I use for R3 (1:40k:0.5); EMR ratio (100k:33k:2) At this point there's multiple play routes you can use, not really optimized tested. You can go for beast ngu quirk and focus heavily more on EM to get those ngu running. Or you can follow my ratio which focus more on adventure hack and later on wishes. And don't ask what to hack, ya can hack everything. If you don't understand Hack, read the WTF DO I DO! Also at this point you will get the Adventure Muffin. You know what to do. Use those fruits on it. And with fruit muffin B, well its time to get more of those muffin slots. Getting 4 slots from the sellout shop is pretty sufficient. But spend your AP wisely. EM Pots after this point doesn't really help too much. '''Pro Tip: To level a specific muffin without the wish, the trick is to un-equip all the muffs except for the one you wanna level. Then use muffin A fruit on it, and then reequip the muffin. You don't get to select with muffs to level until you get wishes, hence this little pony trick. MEGA---OOPS----META LANDS #158 You don't need a guide at this point. Standard Adventure Zone procedure. One thing to pay attention to is the gear with seed gain. More seeds....nuff said. Gears aren't exactly per say awesome, but you'll need it to get to the next zone easy. Pro Tip: '''You can actually idle zones way earlier than the recommendation if you were to lets say spend some exp into HP Regen. Don't ask how much. If you wanna spend, figure it out yourself. InterD PARTY #166 You don't need a guide for this too. Standard Adventure Zone procedure. Hit yo head on a wall if ya gotta ask how to farm a zone. One thing to pay attention to is the party whistle. Brings more EXP! Nuff said. The YAKUZA MOTHER #166 Mama Mia. Its like WALDROOP 2! An EXPLODER TITAN! Suicide bombers at its finest. Thx 4G! You can actually kill this titan earlier if you do a BEAST MODE SNIPE II. If you need to know how, go to room 8 and ask around. Anyway you can now wish. What to wish? Easy. Just set your order into Total Costs. Wish whats affordable. Wish(0) to start with; of course. Allocate your resources wisely. You can do a hybrid between ngu, hacks and wishes and it'll still work. After getting this yakuza set. You can definitely go for another round of challenges. '''Pro Tip: EMR Power Wishes are no joke. =D TYPO FOTRESS #174 ZONW If you actually reach the Yakuza Mother real fast, this zone is where you will hit a huge wall ehem...fortress, no thanks to the slow ass quests. Quirks is gonna be a real pain. Climbing to this zone requires alot of Ngu Adv A and B, Adv perk, Adv quirk and also tons of Adv Hack. Galactic Looty and A6P helps too. Give yourself a pat on the back when you finally make it here. This is the zone where drop chance starts to give not much effect, you'll start to cap drop this zone easy. Its more of a getting to this zone which is difficult. Well now that you are here, another of the eye catching item would be the ASS that gives yggdrasil yield. MORE YIELD MORE EXP! Get that shit asap. (Info: My FOK at this point is 140m exp daily) Pro Tip: BEAST MODE SNIPE II: TBA